Awaken For Us
by notashamedtobe
Summary: He's in a coma and I'll stay by his side until he opens those gorgeous blue eyes because that's what you do when you love someone like I love him. He's Captain America to the rest of the world, but to me he's Steve Rogers. He's my boyfriend, man, lover, paramour, or whatever title you can think of. And I'm not giving up on him or us. Plus, he hasn't met my mom yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**New fic. New people. Non canon. Blame my beta, kyrstal214, for feeding my Avengers hunger and getting me into AO3. So now I'm addicted and I love Darcy. So yeah, it's a new frontier people.**_

I sit in the near dark, with the only illumination coming from the glow of the various machines hooked up to him. I bite my lip, a habit that equally annoys and arouses him, and squeeze his fingers. Super serum my ass. He should be in our bed after having showered the mission away, playing with my hair and blushing when I ask him to stroke my kitty because we don't have a kitty - I'm allergic - and him knowing damn well what _kitty_ I'm talking about.

His stomach should be grumbling louder than the Hulk's war cry because missions always make him hungry - hell watching TV makes him hungry - but he never takes care of that or any post mission crap until he's seen me. He told me that he didn't think a mission was done - over, finished, whatever - until he got his_ "Welcome home, Soldier" _kissfrom me. So I took it as my patriotic duty to make sure those kisses were downright sinful after that. Tongue porn. I think Tony threw a hundred at us once and asked if he could watch the rest of our debriefing. Wonder where that went? I think fucking Clint took it.

He should be lying on top of me, sated and spent, hearts hammering in both our chests as we come down from our orgasmic high. No matter how we start fucking because after a mission it's hardcore fucking on any and every available surface, he always winds up on top me with my legs wrapped tight around him as he pushes deep inside me as if he's trying to crawl inside my body using his dick as I scream his name over and over. Things knocked off shelves. Paintings - dude we made an original Van Gogh fall off the wall and the frame broke - as causalities. Vases fall. The dining room table has been broken more than once, ass has our bed until Tony made us one of reinforced steel or some crap along those lines. Oh wait, it's made out that stuff his shield is made out of. He also made us cuffs of the same stuff if we were ever feeling kinky he teased. Um, they've been used a few times.

He should be in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many conference rooms doing the debriefing thing as I wait, impatiently I might add, in some comfy chair with my IPod set on my Debriefing playlist because yeah, I so have one. When he walks out he of said conference room he heads straight to me, presses a kiss upon my forehead before helping me to my feet because he's a chivalrous dork like that. He should be pulling me towards the elevator, deciding where we should go eat, knowing damn well he's going to pick Chinese as and usual that we can take it back to our place to eat naked before getting horizontal, or vertical, again.

That's what he should be doing.

But he's not.

He's in a fucking coma.

So I do what I can. I take his hand in mine and whisper, "I love you, Captain Dork." My voice cracks and I take a deep breath, refusing to break down. I haven't cried. I refuse to do so. I swallow them back and speak again. "I love you so fucking much, Steve."

Yeah to the press it might be Captain America in a coma. It's front page news. On all the major news channels. But to me? It's Steve Rogers that isn't waking up. I stand up and press my lips to his always baby butt smooth ones and say against them, "Steve, I need you to wake up. I'm not leaving 'til you do."

I sit back down when he doesn't.

I wait because he will wake up. He's a stubborn ass that way. With that last thought I fall asleep, holding his hand firmly in mine.


	2. Remember When We Met?

I sit back in the comfy chair, dropping the damp towel on the floor somewhere. Bruce had come in not too long ago and basically told me to go take a shower or his other less-happy self would make me. I'm loved. I'm also not too shy to admit that I probably smelled since it had been a couple of days since I last showered. Thankfully since we're in one of Tony's created medical rooms in the tower, the room is like a freaking studio apartment with a kick ass bathroom to match. Superheroes should heal in the lap of luxury with Egyptian cotton sheets.

The smell of a juicy bacon cheeseburger permeates the air and my stomach grumbles. Loudly. God, when's the last time I ate? I take a few bites of the burger, and boy is it yummy. I carelessly wipe my mouth with a napkin and look at Steve.

I put it down and start talking, "It's our fave from Jackson Hole. Medium-well with pepper-jack cheese and no pickles or onions. Tons of mayo and ketchup. I'll even share if you open up those eyes, babe."

I nibble on a fry and still no response except for the steady rise of his chest. Damn, it was a long shot, but Steve loves bacon almost - maybe more I sometimes wonder - as much as he loves my boobs. That's sort of an epic love, man, because have you seen the glory that is my chest?

After a few more bites, I put the burger down. I lick my lips and get comfy in my chair. I sigh softly before I talk, knowing he hears me. "Remember when we met?"

After the Battle of New York - really that's how it goes down in history books - Jane hightails it back to the States with me by her side. She marches straight to Stark now Avengers Tower, because we figure that's where we might get some answers. Also we have no clue where the hell S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York offices are. We figure since they're all hush-hush, we won't be able to Google them. Uh, yeah, I tried.

So anyway, we're in the lobby of said tower amid all the construction and going-ons when I get tired of Jane's diplomatic approach to trying to get to see someone, anyone. I shove her to the side and pull out my taser, funny it's a Stark one, and hold it up to the receptionist's face whose eyes widen in fear. Yeah, I so know this is a scumbag move but whatever. I'm really not the patient type. Plus we were on a freaking plane for like ever and ever, so yeah, I'm a little cranky. And in need of a shower.

I press the button to show her it's charged and quietly say, "Look, just buzz your boss man or who the fuck ever and let them know Jane Foster is in the goddamn lobby. If I'm right and it's been known to happen, Stark's gonna get a science hard-on knowing she's here. If not, let them know that she made out with Thor in New Mexico. Just make it fucking happen."

"Is there a problem?"

We turn around at the sound of his voice. I mean even in Bumblefuck, Norway or New Mexico, you know what he sounds like. Plus there's _TMZ, People_ magazine and all that other crap. The world knows who Tony Stark is.

I smile brightly and turn off my taser. I shove it back in my bag and walk over, holding out my hand. He raises an eyebrow, but shakes it anyway. "I'm Darcy and that's," nodding over my shoulder in Jane's general direction, "Jane Foster."

Yep his eyes widen. Score! Science-boner. Just as quick his face goes back into neutral. "Do you often threaten people with a taser? By the way, good choice. You should see the prototypes I'm developing for the NYPD."

I shrug, "I figured security would come swooping down upon us and there would be a ruckus caused and hopefully you would be here to take care of the disturbance in your lobby. This way? Well, it's much easier and avoids me getting arrested which is cool because I've only been in New York for less than two hours. My mom would have gotten pissed."

He nods and introduces himself to Jane who's busy apologizing for me, well, being me. He waves that off and starts walking towards the elevator. I'm guessing we're following. Well, I'm following since Jane's already deep in science talk with the man. I look back at our suitcases and the receptionist gives me a curt nod. Okay, so we're not going to be besties any time soon. I jog after them and hop into the elevator.

We get off at the top of the building into a space that's part _Architectural Digest_ and mostly wicked cool. He motions us to the couch and asks if we have eaten. At that my stomach grumbles quite loudly.

He smirks. "Jarvis?"

A voice with no body answers, "Sir?"

I blurt out, "Holy shit, God works for you?"

Tony smirks again. Um, Jarvis answers. "No, Miss Lewis, I am Mr. Stark's AI."

I mutter, "Creepy that you know my name."

Jarvis answers back, "Miss Lewis when taser wielding women come into the lobby, I immediately find out who they are."

Jane asks, "That happens often?"

Tony shrugs, "It's all in a day of the life of being me."

Jarvis adds, "Sir, it might also have to do with the callousness of how you rid yourself of bedmates."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Jarvis, just order food. I want a burger. That cool with you ladies? Jarvis, Jackson Hole."

After Jarvis assures us that he's already placed the order and it will be delivered in less than an hour, Tony slips off his suit jacket. He has on a white button down that probably costs more than the national debt, but lets me see the faint blue light underneath. He lives because of some blue light thingie. Well, I tased a god so it's all gravy.

He pours himself some amber-colored liquid and asks if we want anything. I ask for a beer. Again with the smirk. "You old enough to drink, young lady?"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, Dad, I am."

He shudders at that. "Please don't call me that. I think my testicles just tried crawling back inside me."

I snort and Jane actually laughs. Then she catches herself and looks a little lost. Tony sits across from us in a plush chair. He takes a sip and looks Jane dead in her eye. "You want to know why he didn't see you."

She bites her lip while looking down. Then she squares her shoulders and looks back at him. "Yeah, I'm guessing I do."

For the next half hour Tony, he insists we call him that, gives us a super condensed version of the Battle New York, first-hand edition. I swear I just need popcorn and a Coke. He winds up and sits back, finishing off his drink before rising to pour himself another.

Jane quietly asks, "Thor had me sent to Norway?"

Tony nods. "He didn't want to see the two of you get hurt."

Jane nods and I look at her. I roll my eyes. "Um, hell no. I get that. I do. Hey, I even appreciate not being on the same continent as his bro since his little bro was having a temper tantrum from not having the bigger dick. I can respect that. What we're having issues with is the nothing that followed. Yeah, he had to bounce back to his side of the galaxy. But a phone call? A text? Hell, there's Face Time, dude."

Jane sighs before speaking. "It was ... it was just a kiss. That one kiss that belongs in a movie scene with music playing in the background, but a kiss is all it was."

No one says a thing and then there's food. Somehow before we finish eating lunch, Tony has us employed by Stark Industries. After slurping up the last of his milkshake, he offers to take us to our new digs. Rewind please.

Jane looks at him, "I'm not sure what it is you think ...?

He cuts her off, "You wanted answers as to why big and blonde basically ditched you and I gave them. That being said, I am a man of action. I also refuse to be under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s thumb. I'm an Avenger and this is now Avengers Tower. Yeah, we'll play nice with the Man, but when it's all said and done, we're going to do this our way. So I'm giving you, Dr. Foster, the chance to do some real work without worrying if Fury's going to have some of his goons swoop down and take your stuff. Plus, my lab is way more cooler than theirs can ever be."

She nods slowly as she processes the information. I look at him, "And me? I'm not anything but some girl who's a few college credits short of her Bachelor's. You don't need me."

He shakes his head. "But she does. Agent told me all about how you basically kept her alive in New Mexico and made sure she slept, ate, and basically functioned as a human being. You didn't let her get too pulled under her work. In my eyes, that makes you a necessity. You're like a younger, shorter, way more stacked version of Pepper. Plus, I pay better."

So that's how we moved into the Avengers Tower. We met Clint and Natasha a few weeks later. Well, more like they were all of a sudden there scaring the crap out of me. Turns out that they had been around for a few days observing us all ninja like. They were very weary of us, especially Clint.

One day after him jumping up as I walked into the kitchen on whatever floor we were on, I grabbed an orange off the counter and chucked it at his retreating back. Of course with my aim it hit the back of his head. He whirls around, eyes flashing.

I stick my hand up. "No, I wanna know what the hell your problem is. Have I offended you in some way? Because it's likely and if I did, I'm sorry. Just let me know what I said or did and maybe we can actually manage to live here without you running away like I'm going to pee in your Cheerios."

His body is tense. His voice is raspy, "Don't you know ...?"

I cut him off, "About Loki and what he did to you? Yeah, but that wasn't you. He controlled you like he did that huge ass Destroyer robot that he sent after Thor. Because he's a pussy. Always trying to make others do his dirty work because he doesn't have the balls to do it himself."

He looks skeptical so I press on because that's how I do. "Look, did you enjoy what you did? Did you try to stop it from happening? Yeah, well that just proves that he did it. Not you. He just happened to use your body like a remote control car."

Clint slowly comes back into the kitchen and sits down at the breakfast bar. "I can't help feel it's my fault that Coulson's dead."

My mouth falls open. That's the agent Tony was talking about? Fuck, I didn't know, but still. So instead of offering my condolences like a normal person, I blurt out, "But I never got to tase him for stealing and not returning my IPod!"

Clint just looks at me and starts to laugh. Natasha walks in and sits beside him. I get the feeling she had been nearby all along. She rests her hand on the one of his that rests on the counter. They link their fingers together and just like that I have new friends. Who can kill me with a toothpick. Oh yeah.

Bruce is next after coming back from wherever a few months after BoNY (yeah, I totally acronymed Battle of New York - it's a mouthful). He's quiet and passive and is as skittish as a newborn fawn. I wanna squish him because he's just that darn cute. Jane quickly tells me that I'm not here to adopt the Avengers like lost puppies. Whatev.

I quickly find out his favorite things, like the type of tea he drinks and kind of music he listens to while getting his science on. Jarvis helps me find the tea which I have to go to Queens for. Riding the 7 train to 74th Street is an experience, but I get my eyebrows threaded for the first time so it's totally worth the trip.

I make sure Jarvis knows that he has to shuffle their playlists so there are no fights and no need for me to force them to do their time-outs, which usually means that they have to watch _Mob Wives_ with me. I make sure with Jarvis' help that Tony designs and gets a kitchenette installed in the lab. Makes no sense to have a kitchen on a separate floor when half the time I can't get them out of the lab. An apartment-size refrigerator, a two burner stovetop, microwave and coffee machine that would make Starbucks cream it's cup, and I'm a happy girl. I make sure it's always stocked with fruit, tea, water bottles, Mountain Dew and Pop-Tarts. I also convinced Tony to create healthier Pop-Tarts for Jane. I mean, really, Pop-Tarts is what fuels one of the smartest women in the whole world. Why don't I just IV-drip pure sugar cane into her bloodstream?

One day I get off at Tony's floor, bypassing the one I share with Jane and the labs, to give him a piece of my mind. I step off the elevator and with my Tony-induced tunnel vision walk smack dab into a wall. I am about to fall on my ass when the wall moves and steadies me.

I murmur, "Holy mother ducker, you're hot!"

I can hear Tony chuckling behind the blond Adonis. Can I keep him, Ma? Can I? Can I? Said Adonis is currently blushing and it's making my lady bits tingle.

He swallows before speaking, "Pardon me, Ma'am. My ..."

I cut him off, "No way do you ever call me Ma'am again. And I'm sorry for almost plowing you over in my haste to rip Tony's nuts off."

Cue the blush again and I just might be the tiniest bit in love. Then I inspect the total package and blurt out, "Um, why the hell are you dressed like my uncle Murray?"

Tony is now full on laughing and cutie's stammering about how he doesn't know my uncle Murray. I wave him off. "He's dead, has been for the last two years, but you dress like you're about to get the senior discount at I-Hop. This won't do." I walk over to Tony and stop to look back over my shoulder at Steve. "You don't have the weird ear hair thing going on, right? Where it looks like they got a Chia pet growing out there?"

I look back at Tony and hold out my hand. He just looks at me. So I ask nicely. "Money please. Or I tell Pepper how you basically bought my goddamn college degree from NYU and not Culver by the way and then let her borrow my taser to use on your manhood."

Tony rolls his eyes. The Pepper thing was a low blow seeing how their love story didn't turn out to be that epic. She can't handle the Iron Man saving the world part of Tony as much as she thought she could. I really don't see how dealing with the alcohol binging man whoring Tony is any easier, but whatever. She loved him enough to force him not to choose and he loves her enough not to chase her. He's been handling it like a champ but I do think it has a bit to do with him and Jane getting drunk once a week to get over their broken hearts. Well with Jane, it's more broken pride. And maybe a valve.

I turn to the Uncle Murray wannabe. "Um, sorry, but who are you?"

He holds out his hand, "Steve Rogers."

Tony throws in, "Captain America."

I'm now the one blushing. "Oh holy crap, I just insulted Captain America. Isn't that like peeing on the Statue of Liberty or burning the flag? Do I go to jail for that?"

Steve Rogers gently places a hand on my shoulder. I might be hearing angels singing in heaven. Get a grip girl! He speaks softly, "Just Steve okay, Miss?

I nod, "Just Darcy, okay, Steve?"

He smiles and cue the angels singing again.

Tony decides to ruin our moment, and it is a moment. He's smiling at me. I'm smiling - maybe drooling - at him. His hand is on my shoulder. Taylor Swift could write a Grammy Award-winning song about this moment right here. And yeah, Tony ruins it.

"She's the girl I was telling you about with the killer rack."

Steve's eyes drop down to said killer rack for just a split hair of a second before catching himself. I can't help but smile just a bit wider. Points for not openly ogling my chest.

Steve sighs, "Tony, knock it off."

I tell Tony, "Money."

He waves me off. "Go to Barney's. Tell them to put it on my account."

I scoff at him, "No way. This right here is American pie with a dollop of vanilla ice cream and a cherry on top." Oh naughty picture of me licking ice cream off Steve's pecs, but I shake off that train of thought rather quickly. "Um, like I was saying, Barney's is way too much. He'll hate it. I was thinking the Gap since he's a khaki kind of guy."

Steve frowns. Puppies everywhere keel over. "Uh, said guy is standing right here. I don't think we need to go ..."

I cut him off, "Sweetie, Steve, you're rocking pleats. You're like what, twenty-five? You don't rock pleats on your khakis at age twenty-five. It's illegal. Or at least it should be. Well, maybe guys named Biff rock them, but you're too much of a hottie for that. And we can check out Banana Republic as well. Hmm, trying to think if we should hit up the West Village for some retro stuff too. And Levi's because that's about as American as you, so it will be great. You in some 501's."

Steve looks overwhelmed. Tony sighs and pulls out a wad of bills and I'm not talking singles. I swear when he goes to the stripper bar, the ladies must wet themselves. He hands me some and I smile wickedly at him.

I grab Steve's hand and pull him towards the elevator. We hop in and Steve's looking just the slightest bit shell-shocked.

He looks at me, "What just happened?"

I smile brightly at him, "You just let me into your life. Don't worry, it's gonna be awesome."

I look at him lying in the bed. His chest keeps rising. I finish off my burger and throw out the fries. I sit back down and sigh.

I twirl my hair around my finger just how he does it, but it's not the same. I talk to him again. "God, you were so sweet to me that day while I dragged you from store to store. You blamed the red in your cheeks on the sun, but I know it's because I handed you those Captain America boxer briefs. I'm glad you went along with me that day. I mean, yeah, I would have fallen for you anyway, but you just let me do my thing. I still think you were being polite though. No matter what you say."

_"You were like a vision that literally ran me over. Hell, Darcy, if you told me we were going to go jump off the Brooklyn Bridge I would have just to be with you. You were what I needed to ground me and I'm glad you pushed your way into my life."_

I blink back the tears that come to my eyes at that particular memory. I shake my head and keep on talking. "And being the sweetie you are, you got everyone the Avenger tees Old Navy was selling of everyone. Even though Tony bitched, you saw him rock it at dinner the next night. And I know every woman in America appreciated you in Levis. I know I do."

The door to the room opens and I smile when Bruce comes into view. He presses a kiss to the top of my head. He places a cup of tea on the small table beside me. "You need to rest Darcy."

I shake my head. "I can't really sleep in this chair."

He just nods, "Come walk with me for a bit. The doctors need to come in and run some more tests and you need some fresh air." I'm about to protest when he speaks again. "Clint's going to come in and sit with Steve for a bit."

I nod slowly and follow him out of the room. We head to the floor that has the balcony garden thing. I blink against the brightness of the sun. It warms my cheeks and I smile at Bruce. "You were right. I needed some air."

Less than an hour later and I'm back in his room, seeing there's another hospital bed next to Steve's. I smile, thinking of my really weird new family as I hop into the bed. I grab Steve's hand and squeeze it before surrendering to sleep.

_**Thanks to krystal214 for being my toothpick wielding ninja. I'm glad this made you smile.** _


	3. Banging Tony?

I wake up slowly - praying and hoping it's all some horrible dream - and take a peek at my man. I sigh quietly when I realize we're not in our obscenely large bed. Nope, not at all. Instead we're still in medical with a bunch of machines beeping and whatnot surrounding us.

I roll over onto my side and brush some hair away from Steve's face. I chuckle softly as I take stock of him. "Um, dude, it's totally not fair that you're rocking morning wood and unable to use it. Just saying."

A voice coming from the darkness makes me jump and cover Steve's body with my own. "And I'm just saying, if you want to molest a national icon, treasure, whatever you wanna call him, I just ask that I be allowed to videotape it and have all the marketing rights."

I glare at Tony and can't help but cop a feel on my man's morning junk as I roll back to my side of our makeshift bed. "You're such a douche, Tony. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Hiding in dark corners like a perv?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Says the girl who was about to use our boy here as a dildo."

I bite back a groan because the idea did cross my mind briefly, but I blame that on a lack of sleep and nerves. Don't judge me. Steve's wicked hot and all mine. All nine inches of him. Yeah, I said nine. I shake the pervy cobwebs from my head when I realize Tony's still speaking to me.

His smirk tells me he knows exactly what I was thinking. "Ya done there, Champ?" I wave my hand for him to carry on. "Anyway, I had Jarvis monitoring you. He gave me the heads up that your sleeping patterns were changing indicating that you were about to wake up."

I gape at him. "He can do that?"

Jarvis answers me, "Of course, Miss Lewis. It's one of my more unexciting talents."

I smile as I sit up, stretching my back, pointedly ignoring Tony ogling my boobs. "Jarvis, you know there's not a damn thing unexciting about you."

Tony throws in, "Ugh, if you and my AI are done flirting, you should go and take a shower, eat something and see Jane."

I am about to protest, when he cuts me off, "She's worried, Darcy." Uh oh, he used my name. "She's worried, which in turn makes me feel worried and we all know how I hate any other emotion other than sexual gratification. Well, any emotion that has the word sex in it."

I blink a few times when he throws open the curtains letting in the sun. I'm tempted to scream like a vampire, but stop myself. He's right. I should go see Jane, if not to stop her from worrying, then to give Tony and the others a chance to visit with Steve. So far I've been the greedy girlfriend monopolizing all his coma time.

I take a quick shower and head up to the penthouse Jane now shares with Tony. She envelops me in a hug that rivals getting one from Thor. We eat a quiet brunch that Tony had set up and watch an episode of _Mob Wives_. It's a semi-relaxing couple of hours, but she can tell when I'm itching to get back to Steve. She offers me a waning smile and I hurry back to him.

Tony and Clint are sitting beside him bickering about the Yankees when I walk in. Clint gives me a quick hug before walking out. Tony hangs back for a bit, asking me about my visit with Jane. We chitchat for a while before he walks over to me and presses a kiss to my forehead. He walks out and I climb into bed beside an ever-restful Steve. I lovingly stroke his cheek.

I smile when I say, "Remember that time I almost slept with Tony?

So me and Steve? Totally best buds and all that. We watch ridiculous amounts of TV together, eat most meals together, talk about this and that, read together, and wander about NYC like a couple of vagabonds. This has been going on for about six months now starting from the day I met him. I believe I have been in love with him for five months and three weeks of said six months, give or take a few days.

Right now I'm in my room fussing with my hair. I bite my lip as I take in what I see in the mirror. Since it is February I have on a rather frumpy looking sweater paired with a pair of dark jeggings. I just shake my head like a wet dog and roll my eyes at how my hair settles. I slip on my Uggs and glasses. I grab my older than Steve pea coat and grab my scarf before heading up to his floor.

Of course with my luck Tony's in the elevator. He looks at my rather frazzled self and smirks. "Babydoll, we're going shopping. You're in desperate need of some TLC - Tony Loving Care."

I snort. "That sounds like a bad porno. Although, I have been meaning to do some shopping..."

He cuts me off, "But the apocalypse happened?'

I roll my eyes and give him the middle finger salute as the elevator doors open. I step off but he grabs my hand, preventing the doors from closing. "Shopping after whatever it is you do with Captain Virtue."

I laugh at him. "We're going to the matinee showing of _Motown the Musical_."

He lets the doors go and gives me one last parting shot, "You two date more than Pepper and I ever did."

I grumble at the closing doors, "But at least you were getting laid."

Then it's _his_ voice I hear behind me, "What are you mumbling about?"

I jab furiously at the elevator button, hoping that my blush isn't too noticeable. I mumble again, "Nothing, just bitching about Tony as usual."

I dare to look at Steve who has a pensive look on his face as we step inside the elevator. He looks at me and I try smiling and pray that he can't hear my heart thundering in my chest or the wings of the butterflies in my tummy. "Did he say some..."

I cut him off, "Nah, he was just being, ya know, himself."

He just nods and offers me a small smile. "You look nice and toasty."

And my heart just cracks. Nice and toasty? If there ever was a way to say _I_ _see you as nothing more than some kid sister type_ or _I'm not at all interested in you sexually_ that was totally it. I button up my coat and wrap my scarf around my neck. I yank out my gloves as we step off the lift and head through the crowds of people in the lobby. I head straight to the car at the curb and hop in, not even bothering to see if he's followed.

I don't even look at him as we ride over to Broadway. Some thirty minutes later we pull up in front of the theater. I dig in my bag and pull out our tickets. We quickly sit down and I pretend to be absolutely riveted by my playbill. I can feel Steve staring at me, but I'm too afraid to look at him. I'm pretty sure I'll burst into tears. I mean the man must think I'm PMSing. Maybe I should just go with that.

I finally glance his way and he's got the most serious expression on his face. I'm about to say something when the lights flicker. The show starts and the music is pretty great. I sing along and am pleased as punch when I see Steve bobbing along as well. The show ends and we head outside. I'm about to get in the car when Steve tells the driver to head back to the tower because we're going to grab an early dinner. Okay then, prolonging my torture. I always knew he was truly an evil mastermind and not the wholesome slice of American pie he tries passing himself off as.

We wind up walking for a bit and decide to eat at that small restaurant under the Grand Central Terminal overpass thingie. We are a bit surprised at how crowded it is since it's not the dinner rush. The hostess reminds them that it is, in fact, Valentine's Day. I feel my stomach plummet to the floor. Steve's stammering that he didn't know while the hostess looks bored with us both as we decide whether or not to stay.

Steve ends the argument with, "Well, we're friends, right?"

That takes the wind right out of my sail. Much more than the nice and toasty comment from earlier. We're shown to a table in the back and I finally realize that it is, in fact, the day of love. There are roses all over the place, dim lighting provided by tons of candles, and I'm so uncomfortable that I think I might actually choke on it.

Our waitress comes by and introduces herself as Beth. She's sickeningly cute and blushing when Steve talks to her. She takes our drink order and excitedly blurts out, "You saved me."

Steve smiles his "Captain America smile" as she further explains that she was in one of the buildings he helped evacuate during the BoNY. They engage in small talk and I'm left feeling like a third wheel. I'm the slightest bit giddy when my phone rings. I see its Tony and excuse myself, fearful that he's blown something - or someone - up again. Not that the two pieces of Americana even notice.

I answer the phone, "Hello, Tony."

His voice is terse when he speaks, "_Thor's back_."

He hangs up and I rush back to the table. Beth is off getting our drinks, I assume. Steve looks at me quizzically. "Look, I have to head back. But since that waitress is totally into you and she just might be as sweet as you are, you know the whole white picket fence and the two point three kids in the burbs cute? Hang out for a bit." I swallow hard and pray I don't puke as I get the next sentence out. "Flirt. Ask her for her number. Maybe you'll actually have a real Valentine instead of being stuck with toasty me."

I practically run out of the place and hail down the first cab I see. I'm back at the tower in no time flat. Tony's in the lobby with a beer in hand. Fuck.

He raises it to me and I plop down in the seat next to him. He mock salutes me with it. I see the pain in his eyes and don't even dare ask. I rise to my feet and as he takes a long pull from the bottle.

I palm my face, thinking this has to be the worst freaking Valentine's Day in all the Valentine's Days ever. Worse than back in 7th grade when I found out that Jerry Brooks only asked me to the dance because he wanted to get a look at my mom's boobs. He had seen "The Graduate" a bit too many times or something. Worse than when Michael Ross dumped me on Valentine's Day back in high school to go steady with my best friend at the time a few hours later. Yeah, this one blows even more.

I look at Tony and smile. "You mentioned shopping."

He drops the beer bottle to the floor a la Thor. The glass breaks and luckily my Uggs escape unscathed. He jumps to his feet. "I did. Now let's get you into something slinky and me into something debonair and show those suckers what they're missing."

We head outside into the waiting car. Happy gives me a wink in the rearview mirror and I sigh as I watch the world pass us by. This includes people holding hands and flowers and balloons and ugly ass teddy bears. Ugh, are there really that many people in love in NYC?

We pull up to Barney's and there's a sharply dressed gentleman waiting for us curbside. He introduces himself as Giovanni and whisks us inside. In no time flat my coat has been hijacked - never to be seen again according to Tony - and there's a flute of champagne in my hand. Tony and Giovanni grab this and that and I'm thrown into a dressing room that just might be bigger than the first apartment/studio I ever rented.

I get into the novelty of it all just before I sneak a peek at the price tag and march my ass out of that dressing room to where Tony's sitting on some plush couch sipping his Moet. Never mind that I don't have a shirt on and am rocking one of my crappiest bras. FML.

Tony just raises an eyebrow. "So I see we're in need of lingerie as well. Ms. Lewis, what the hell have you been doing with the overly generous salary I have provided you? Supporting an illegitimate child? Do you have a serious drug addiction? Really, what can you be doing with all that money that has you standing there in a bra that looks like you found it on the streets after the aliens invaded New York?"

I huff at him, hands on hips. "Tony motherfucking Stark! These jeggings are fucking three hundred dollars! Dollars!"

He looks bored by my outburst while Giovanni looks delightfully thrilled with the whole thing. I turn and face him. "If a picture of me in my bra finds itself on the internet or on ET later on tonight or any day thereafter I will skewer your balls and feed them to the Hulk after grilling them. You feel me?"

Giovanni just nods as Tony laughs. Tony shoos him away. "He won't. He wouldn't. I own the majority of this fucking store and he knows it. But the mental image of you doing what you just threatened is quite appealing. Plus, they make your ass look almost as good as your rack."

I roll my eyes and check myself out in the mirror. I look at him through the mirror, smiling. "They do, don't they?"

We spend about two hours in the Women's Department. In the middle of trying on clothing a lovely older woman comes in and takes my bust measurements. By the time we make it to the register Tony's dropped an obscene amount of money on me, but the girls have never looked so good or perky.

We're back in the car, heading home when Tony starts talking. "We didn't even need the freaking Rainbow Brite bridge. He popped up on the roof and we rushed up there. He barely greeted me before he swept her up into his arms. I left when I saw his mouth heading towards hers."

I place a hand on his. "I'm sorry. I really am. You're a great guy Tony. Jane knows that."

He shrugs, "Yeah, but I'm not an alien god that happened to pop in on Valentine's Day. He's got me beat there."

So what do two heartbroken people do on Valentine's Day when the unrequited objects of their affections are probably boning others? Drink ridiculously expensive bottles of champagne in Tony's penthouse in their new lingerie - Tony too. He's rocking some sexy silk boxers that leave little to the imagination. Damn, Jane's missing out.

There are no champagne flutes here. We're guzzling four-hundred dollar bottles of it like we're in some fucking rap video. Music is blasting as I twirl around in my new ribbed shorty-shorts and matching blue tank. Yeah, it's Captain America blue. Sue me. Wait, better yet, sue Tony. He's better than any fairy godmother.

We're dancing and singing and collapse onto the couch next to each other. There's an electricity in the air and our mouths find one another's. Bottles fall and I can sort of hear the liquid gold seeping into his carpet. We pull back to catch our breath and...

...laugh.

We laugh so hard I don't think either one of us is actually breathing. I fall to the floor and crawl over to the wet bar to get some paper towels or something to sop up the mess. Tony's still laughing and clutching his stomach as he points at me.

He finally gets his bearings and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Dude, that was..."

I finish for him, "Epically creepy a la Flowers in the Attic?"

He's nodding furiously. "God, yes! I mean, you're hot as sin but there was absolutely no chemistry there."

I nod, equally enthusiastic. "None what so ever, although you do possess some rather fine kissing skills, Dude."

He nods sagely. "Likewise, my friend."

Someone clears their throat and we both jump up. Jane's standing by the elevator. Her eyes are a bit shiny but she's trying to smile. "Well, I for one am really glad that kissing one another was like kissing a sibling, especially in the state of undress the two of you are in."

I smile woodenly. Yeah, she's my homegirl, but Tony's my pimp-daddy and that trumps homegirl. Plus, she sort of broke him and I know she's crushing on him just as hard as him on her. Really, for a pair of freaking geniuses they're both quite daft.

Tony goes to what he knows best, sarcasm. "I didn't think we would be seeing you tonight, Ms. Foster. You know, with the god of thunder here. I figured you would be busy getting nailed by his mighty hammer."

Jane flushes and stammers, "Uh, um, no actually there was no hammering of any kind." Then she gets her mad face on. "And if you had just stayed for bit longer you would have known that."

Tony snorts. "Stayed to watch the two of you make out on my helipad? No, I really didn't think that was a wise course of action."

She rolls her eyes. "Tony, we didn't make out. Not for lack of trying on his part. He's really grabby."

Tony plops back down on his couch. "Do I really need to hear this?"

Jane walks over to him and falls to her knees, prying his hands away from his face. "Yes, because I told Thor that even though I'm happy that he's back he is so not the guy for me."

Tony looks at her seriously before leaning back on the couch. "He's not?"

Jane rises and sits beside him and I feel like I need some popcorn. She tells him, "He definitely is not. Turns out I'm not at all into immortal gods who swing a mighty hammer. It seems I'm quite fond of billionaire, playboy, philanthropist types that like spending huge amounts of money on those he cares about even if he sometimes drinks a bit too much."

He quirks his lips. "Define drinks too much."

She laughs and there are tears and kisses and that is totally my cue to bounce. I grab a bottle of champagne and shimmy my fine booty to the elevator. I shout out my goodbyes that are answered with muffled ones in return. I laugh and press the button for my floor.

Did you know that between my floor and Tony's lies Steve's? It does. So imagine my surprise - not really though because look at the day I've been having - when the elevator stops at his floor. And I'm in the elevator in my Captain America blue skimpy loungewear and my Uggs.

His mouth drops open and he manages to get on the elevator. I smile and pray the elevator moves just a smidge faster. Imagine my surprise when he presses the emergency stop button halting that train of thought.

He's in my space and I have no choice but to look up at him. He asks through tightly clenched teeth, "Were you with Tony?"

I swallow thickly. "Uh, yeah I was. He needed a friend."

He takes a step back and punches the wall to the side of us, denting the metal. I can't help but jump. "What the hell was that?"

He says nothing and next thing I know he releases the emergency stop button and we're on my floor. I step off and then shove my hand between the closing doors. He might be stronger than me, but even the super strong aren't immune to a good old fashioned ear twist. I drag his huge ass with me to my door.

"Goddamn it, Darcy! Let go of… owww! Damn it!"

I let go once I've entered in the code to my apartment. "Now what the hell was that in the elevator?"

He's rubbing his ear. "It was... it was nothing. I know times have changed and I just need to mind my own business. I just have to ignore that you and Tony are - what did Clint call it - oh yeah, friends with benefits or fuck buddies or whatever title you want to use. It's none of my business. I'm sorry."

With that he steps around me and starts to open my door, but slams it shut and whirls around. He steps closer to me, eyes blazing. "You know what? No, it _is_ my business. You're both people I care about and I don't want to see you get hurt by his callousness or be used when... God, Darcy, you're so freaking incredible and worth more than warming Stark's bed. You deserve flowers, and dates and a guy that worships the ground you walk on."

I fight back the tears that have sprung to my eyes. "Well, that's great. Really it is, but it seems that's not in the cards for me. Also, Tony and me? We're not fuck buddies. He's crushing on Jane and vice versa. Right now I'm pretty sure she's the one warming his bed. Or possibly his couch because that's where I last saw them."

The wind goes out of his sails at that. I wipe my eyes. "Look, why are you even here? I thought you were going to have a real Valentine's date. Look Steve, just let yourself out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As I walk towards my bathroom, he speaks again. "I was." I turn around and look at him. "I was having a real Valentine's date, but she walked out on me to go running to Tony Stark and left me blubbering to some waitress who thinks I'm the biggest dweeb around."

I bite my lip. "You are pretty dweeby."

He laughs as he steps closer to me. "See I had it all planned out. A nice musical, early dinner and finally I would confess my feelings to this glorified intern I've been crushing on for the last six months. Thing is I then thought she and Stark were carrying on an illicit affair as she ran off when he called on Valentine's Day."

I mumble, "Thor came back and he thought that Jane would be riding his mighty hammer and he couldn't handle that."

Steve lets out a soft laugh as he drops his forehead to mine. "God, and we're the ones supposed to be protecting the world?"

I laugh and kiss his cheek. "Yeah, you guys might want to rethink that."

He cracks his neck and I can feel the tension leaving his body. "Well, Clint and Natasha seem to have their stuff together."

I shrug my shoulders and wrap my arms around his waist. "Yeah, but they're master assassins that speak with some weird telepathic eye lingo thing."

He nods as his eyes find my lips. "Yeah they do that, don't they?"

I just nod and am about to speak when his mouth tramples mine. All I can think is _finally_. His hands are in my hair, trying to bring our bodies closer together. My hands are trailing the topography that is his very muscular back. Can backs be considered hot? His so is, just saying. We pull apart and smile stupidly at one another.

I press a soft kiss to his lips. "Best Valentine's Day ever."

He laughs and then his face gets serious again. "Um, but why are you dressed like that if you weren't, um, carrying on with Tony?"

I laugh and pull him towards my couch. "See, what had happened was..."

I ruffle his hair. "You didn't find the situation as funny as me, but you're still the best Valentine a girl could ever ask for. Although we didn't have epic day of love sex and you did punch Tony later on. Oh well. Now all I ask is for you to wake up."

He doesn't. I sigh and curl up beside him.

_**As always, many thanks to my beta, krystal214, for being awesome. **_


End file.
